Dark Mystery
by Paranoid Fiend
Summary: Naru goes back to Japan after 3 years in England, but what happened to Mai? Why can't he find her?


**Hey, Daughter here!**

 **Ok fair warning YOU WILL CRY so grab a box of tissues and read people. Hold on I need a box of tissues i'll be right back…**

 **I'M BACK MY MINIONS I mean friends I don't know.**

 **This is after Naru left and is now coming back to Japan.**

 **Anyway I don't own anything 'sept the plot and ENJOY ( I Hope)**

~~Naru's POV~~

I may have been a little hasty when it came to leaving 3 years ago, but at least I said goodbye right. Now I have to go back to Japan for two reasons. One, the Japanese SPR branch is failing and Martin, my father, told me I had to fix it and Two, I've been having nightmares, but mostly dreams, about Mai and how I left and if I hadn't what my life would be like. I don't know why I have these dreams, but I hope to find out while i'm here.

When I got off the plane at Tokyo airport with Lin, I was surprised to see Takigawa, Miss Matsuzaki, Mr. Brown, Madoka, Yasuhara, and Miss Hara. I was also surprised to see no Mai in sight.

"Lin did you tell Madoka we were coming here?" I asked void of emotion.

"Yes" he answered much like me, also no emotion.

"Lin, Noll, you're back early I was expecting you tomorrow" Madoka said as we neared them.

"Then why are you here?" I asked as Lin went to stand by Madoka and I stood in front of all of them.

"Lin texted me" She answered simply.

"Of course he did" I answered stoically, then "Where's Mai".

Everyone looked at each other "I didn't talk to her for the past 3 years" everyone said at once. Well I wasn't expecting that answer. I dismissed it saying she'll turn up sooner or later and that we should get to work at the SPR after unpacking at Madoka's, and soon to be Lin's, house.

Little did I know that Mai might never turn up at this office again.

~~ _2 days later_ ~~

Two days have past and I still haven't seen Mai and I was starting to get a little worried.

I decided to go out for lunch, but spotted Mai's ghost story friends nearby walking somewhere, probably the mall, and decided I wasn't that hungry.

I walked up to them and they soon recognized me from when I crashed their ghost story party in their sophomore year of high school. I vaguely know their names as Keiko and Michira. After they gushed over my good looks and how they missed me and asked where I went, I got straight to the point and asked in a sweet tone, I had practiced so I could pretend to be Gene, "Where is Mai?"

They looked at each other with sadness and me something i'm not used to… pity.

"Come with us we will show you"

I was happy to finally see Mai again, but I had this gut wrenching feeling that something had happened to Mai, something horrible... that I was scared of.

About 5 minutes later I found myself in front of the cemetery, the same cemetery that Mai's parents are buried in.

We walked around the graves until we stood in front of a familiar name.

Taniyama.

They turned to another grave right next to Mai's parents.

I slowly stepped forward and as I read what was on the tombstone I broke down, falling to my knees and silent tears rolling down my face.

The tombstone read:

 _Mai Taniyama_

 _1990-2009_

 _age:19_

" _Was a beautiful and young girl that should_

 _have never died such a horrible death"_

"How did she die" I asked through the tears.

"Her apartment caught on fire" Keiko said but couldn't finish so Michira did for her.

"She was trapped couldn't get out, this happened 5 weeks ago. She told us to give this to you if you ever came back" she took out an envelope and handed it to me.

I tore it open and started reading Mai's beautiful cursive handwriting I have come accustomed to:

 _Dear Naru,_

 _If Michira has given this to you I have either run away, died or am trying to find you. I want you to know that I have an answer to your question that you asked. My crying wasn't a rejection if you're wondering. I was crying because you asked my such a question. I always knew the answer and I thought you did to, but I guess you can also be stupid at times. IT WAS YOU, IT WAS ALWAYS YOU. Your smiles were so rare unlike Gene's and your cold and distant personality I loved so much because it meant you didn't want me or the others to get hurt like Gene did, even if you teased me a lot and never said thank you. You always came to my rescue when I needed help and cheered me up in that sewer tunnel, remember! You are the one mystery I couldn't figure out, and a dark one at that. You are my Naru and I love you._

 _Goodbye my dark mystery,_

 _Love, your idiot._

I was starting to create a river I knew not where lead, but I did know that I loved Mai and still do. I will never love another person like her or like I did with her.

Her friends had left crying and holding each other after I told them what was in the letter... well what they needed to know at least.

I walked back to the office, my PK got out of hand once or twice as I walked down the street, but I had it under control. The people gave me weird glances as I passed by, probably from my tear stained face and my still falling tears.

As I walked into the main office Lin walked out of his office and up to me, my eyes were covered by my hair, the others were on the couches and chairs, looking like a bunch of evil cats with their grins reaching their ears. They knew something was going to happen and they were right.

"Noll, I could sense you from here! Why was your PK everywhere?" Lin shouted causing me to flinch. I was in no mood for this.

"I'm sorry, now will you please leave me alone" everyone stared at me looking shocked beyond belief. I slowly started to walk to my office when Lin grabbed my arm.

"What did you say?" Lin asked, a surprised look on his face.

"I said I was sorry, now leave me alone"

"Wait you gave up that easily, is there something wrong"

"Yes, its about Mai"

Everyone physically relaxed, while I was angered by this.

"What did she not want to see you or was it that she did, but said no to working for you again" Yasu said laughing as if it were nothing.

"No" I said.

"Oh so was it, you said that you loved her, but she rejected you" Monk now.

"No" I said slightly louder.

"Oh I got, it she doesn't want to see you, but wants to see us, am I right?" Ayako.

"NO" I yelled at the top of my lungs, and things went flying. Cups, desks, computers, shelfs. Lin calmed me down and soon realized I was crying.

"Noll, why are you crying"

I looked up and Lin saw my tear stained face and I said 3 heart jerking words that I hope I never have to say again.

"Mai is Dead" and I ran to my office, away from the shocked faces, away from Mai's and my new family, away from the cruel world that took my beloved Mai away from me. I grabbed a picture from my wallet. It was of me and Mai on a cold winters day after solving a case. I laid down on the floor crying to my hearts content, but this time my crying wasn't silent. This time I screamed Mai's name until my voice was hoarse, still clutching on to that picture like it was my life line and in a way it was the only thing keeping me from losing control.

 **Ok who is crying besides me and Naru**

" **MAI, MAI, MAI, MAI"**

 **He has been at it for hours.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it and NO THIS NOT A ONE-SHOT THIS IS A CHAPTER.**

 **When shadows are eaten by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back to reveal a world without light!**


End file.
